When Worlds Collide, Again
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The second part of the Worlds Collide saga. Malthazaard and XANA are up to their nogood tricks once more, but Malthazaard realizes how much he cares for the Princess when she becomes hurt during their onierid attack.


When Worlds Collide, Again

Note: A continuation of the crossover between Code Lyoko and Arthur et Les Minimoys (Arthur and the Minimoys, or Arthur and the Invisibles as it is more commonly known in English) . XANA and Malthazaard team up to combine their onierid powers to place Kadic Academy under a hallucinatory spell. It evolves into insanity later, but the Warriors are unaffected, thanks to Jim's sacred ofuda he gave them. Selenia **is** affected, however, and breaks her ankle running away from the Blessed City as she mistakenly transports herself back to earth by use of a spell her father was taught by way of Archibald. As madness grips the student body, the Warriors must figure out a way to break the spell before someone is hurt...or worse.

"We're all quite mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."—Cheshire Cat, Alice in Wonderland

"Nothing crushes us."--Sign above the bridge to Terabithia, Bridge to Terabithia

Chapter 1—The Reluctant Damsel in Distress

Princess Selenia had gone about her royal duties just as she had remembered them. After all, she had been doing so for thousands of years, thus she had plenty of practice and her memory was infallible. Yet, all these chores could be tiresome. Fortunately, she had plenty of endurance. It was her pudgy brother Betameche who had trouble keeping up with her.

"Quit running so quickly...I have shorter legs than you do !", he complained, catching his breath. She chuckled somewhat, not to be cruel, but because her brother always managed to make her laugh with comments like that that were apropos to nothing.

"Alright, Beta. We're just about done. Just a few more caterpillar and dragonfly eggs and we'll be prepared for the summer harvest. Our festival will be grand this year !", Selenia said, wiping her forehead of dewy sweat. She took out a leaf-bladder that strangely was strong enough to hold water in it for a long period of time and was resilient enough for travel. She uncorked it and drank some chilly water, letting out a pleased sigh. There were a few more stalks of grass to harvest, and they could return home in time for the festival.

As soon as the Princess returned home, the festivities were already beginning. The Minimoys were singing, dancing, and enjoying sweet berry wine (well those who were old enough to enjoy the bounty and drink responsibly). But, soon all of the rejoicing turned into complete chaos. Apparently, Malthazaard had begun enacting his plan to ensnare the Minimoys and conquer the kingdom of the Blessed City. Yet, he had never planned to have Selenia involved. XANA was doing the same thing from Lyoko, hoping that his hallucinatory virus was beginning to spread and do its dastardly work.

Selenia was running, thinking the city had been set on fire and that she had to save herself from the blaze. She instinctively fled, not really thinking of anyone, except for Jeramie. She had called him and thus

allowed herself to be transported to Earth, still running for her life. Jeramie didn't really have any clue as to what was going on, and he couldn't quite understand what was happening. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he heard the pained gasp and cry of Selenia in the distance. It was only going to become stranger from that point on.

Jeramie and his friends rushed to rescue Selenia who had since snapped out of near delirium. She had broken her ankle and slightly fractured her leg from her fall. At first she refused to be helped up, saying she could get up on her own terms. After trying and trying again only to come down hard to the ground.

"Come along now, Selenia. We need to get you off of that leg and into the infirmery.", Aelita said, acting as Selenia's crutch. Selenia, chagrinned, knew she had no other recourse than to go along with them, and lean on Aelita. But, in a way, she was glad she could trust her human friends and that they would help her on the way to recovery. The only trouble now was that the Blessed City was in turmoil. She couldn't worry much about that now, because the residents of Kadic would soon be undergoing the same slow process of ensuing madness.

Yolande helped Selenia into bed, wrapping her left leg and putting it in a splint.

"Thank you kindly, Nurse Yolande. Your help is extremely appreciated.", Selenia said, with a hint of a blush to her cheeks. She wasn't _used_ to being the one who had to be helped, but she was about to be helped even further. Jim walked in through the doors with Susanne and Emily, and they were brought up to speed with what had just occurred. It was a myriad of information to process, but he reassured everyone that there was a solution to the problem at hand. Thoughtfully, he gave all of them o-fuda as protection from whatever would come to pass. The blessed objects would protect them from any attacks, since Jim could sense danger even seconds before it began. Selenia noticed her thought process was clear now and she had no trouble deciphering fantasy from reality. What had been muddling her mind wasn't troubling her any longer. Yet, she felt so helpless in being able to do nothing for her own people. Susanne soothed her fears.

"It's as my dear James says...We'll figure out a solution to this problem. With all of our minds united, we are a force no one can crush.", she said, tenderly. Selenia noticed the unwavering faith shown in Susanne's luminous hazel eyes, and knew that very hope was something that doesn't just diminish. It is a flame that roars wildly in each human heart; particularly that of the Warriors she knew so well.

Chapter 2—Ensuing Insanity

XANA had summoned Malthazaard into Earth, asking him how the attacks had worked.

"As you said, the mist caused anyone that inhaled it to experience whatever I had thought or had wanted them to. Quite despicable...I _love_ it.", Malthazaard said, with a toothy, euphoric grin.

"I knew you would. You're a man, well, a cursed one after my own heart.", XANA said, returning the same sly, devilish smile.

"Now it's time to increase the potency of the spell.", XANA then announced, as he released vast amounts of dark, purplish black fog from his lips. Malthazaard in turn, did the same, and the two then sit down, much like movie-goers at a popular film would to watch this so-called "entertainment" as it happened.

Slowly but surely, the children of Kadic began to experience a waking dream state that would later form itself into insanity. Selenia, meanwhile, was deep asleep in the Infirmary. With the Japanese ofuda placed around her and the others, XANA and Malthazaard's spell wouldn't affect them.

As the Warriors transformed, they felt powerless against what they were witnessing. It was beyond horrible. Those who had been stricken by the onieru mist had been transformed and no longer had a will of their own. They had only begun getting harmed, but the situation was becoming more and more serious. Fortunately, the Warriors had found Malthazaard and XANA sitting back and watching as their victims suffered.   
"You're being rude. Can't you see we're trying to watch this ?", Malthazaard mentioned, becoming irritated. Ulrich, who had already had enough, executed a spinning kick, knocking both of their chairs out from under them.   
"No matter, we can still sit here on the Earth. It's not as if you can stop us.", XANA stated with an egotistical confidence and a malicious laugh.   
"I'd rethink those words if I were you.", Taelia said, holding a dagger to both of their throats and an icy timbre to her voice. Her threat was enough to make the Warriors' blood run cold momentarily. They were glad the little spy was on their side.   
"Why can't you simply let us enjoy this ? It's not as if we're hurting anyone.", Malthazaard said, knowing what he had said was a bold-faced lie. The fact of the matter is the two sadists were savoring every moment they had to watch human beings suffer. It was then that Ulrich took XANA by the collar, and forced him to his feet. Taelia did the same with Malthazaard.   
"Last warning, freaks. Unless you stop this immediately, we will have to resort to more persuasive measures.", William said, pounding a forceful fist into his palm. The others were just as angry, but not as demonstrative as Ulrich, Taelia and William had been. Of all the Warriors, they were the ones with the shortest fuses.

Chapter 3--Fight of Their Lives

It was a good thing the ofuda was protecting them from the spell. There was a vast amount of blood everywhere the Warriors looked and if the delirium didn't come to an end, there would be many people who would die slow, painful deaths. Unfortunately, none of the Warriors could see any way of clearing the fog. Suddenly, everything became eerily quiet as Emily stood amidst all the bloodshed and gore and sang. It was an unusual thing to do at a time like this. It wasn't a song that anyone was familiar with or one that anyone knew. Yet, it sounded so breathtakingly beautiful that the fighting came to a stop. An unearthly glow and radiance came from her. A chorale started with Jim harmonizing as bass and Susanne coming in as the alto. Taelia, who had been caught in the throes of combat, stayed her hand, and sang. She too, had a voice that was glorious, and was soon met by the operatic quality of Aelita's vocal talent. Some of the boys, who could sing, like Odd and William, made the chorus all the more powerful.

The light had begun enveloping everything, and both the villains were confused.   
"While they're distracted, let's make a run for it", XANA whispered to Malthazaard as they fled into the darkness of the forest. They had extracted some energy from the spell, but nothing of great importance. At least it was better to look at their accomplishments rather than their disappointments. Malthazaard felt slightly guilty that the Princess had been involved in their scheme, but was unaware what he felt for her was love. Not lust, but actual, palpable love. He had a feeling she was here on Earth, and decided to later send her flowers. He'd do so secretly as to not allow anyone in the Cursed City to believe he had some tenderness to his nature. It was not fitting for a villain to be seen doing such things, but truth be told, he was becoming less and less of a villain.

As XANA thanked Malthazaard for his assistance, he transported himself back to Lyoko and Malthazaard used his communication seed device to return to the Cursed City. He sat in his throne, shuddering about what he had seen.   
"Father, are you cold ? I shall go and fetch your blanket to warm you.", Darkos said, pleased that his father had returned from the fray unharmed.   
"That won't be necessary, young prince. Just leave me be to gather my thoughts, if you don't mind.", Malthazaard said, sending the Dark Prince away with a shake of his hand. The Prince left and Malthazaard sighed heavily.   
"Next time I must be more careful about my power. Sometimes I don't even realize my own strength.", he thought to himself. He then lifted himself from his throne and quietly strode to his room to be alone for the rest of the day. He didn't think he would work with XANA again, unless absolutely necessary, but he could feel a change occurring within him. It was perhaps the beginning of a new chapter in his existence. He was unsure as to what was happening, but he decided the battle had taken enough energy from him that he would sleep. As he dreamed, he was able to clear his mind, as well as his heart. Though he was no longer the villain he perceived himself to be, it didn't matter any longer. The only thing that mattered to him was seeing Princess Selenia again, and opening his heart to her completely.

Chapter 4--Tranquility

Some blood transfusions had to be done after the mess had been cleaned, but fortunately there had been no deaths on the school grounds. It was as if the bloodshed and chaos hadn't even existed to begin with. No one, except the Warriors had remembered what had occurred, and Selenia had to bear the horrific screams and cries she couldn't stop from her bed in the infirmary.

Selenia did all she could to keep from crying from the worry that racked her mind. She was relieved when she saw her human friends returning from one of the most vicious battles they had ever been part of.

"My people ! Were they saved ?", she asked, tentatively.   
"They're just fine, Aelita. In fact, I received this transmission from your younger brother, Beta. I'd like for you to hear it.", Jeramie said, pulling out a tiny recording device from his shirt pocket. This was one of the many inventions he had made when he had free time to do with what he wished. He pressed the button and the message began to play.

"Hi, Selenia ! We really miss you, and hope you are getting better. We can't wait until you come back. We're still having the summer harvest festival. We had to start all over again after that awful attack that Malthazaard began. No need to worry about us, though. A lot of us are stronger than that miasma could ever be. There were light casualties, nothing huge, thank the Gods. The Blessed City still shines like a diamond after clean up from the skirmish. We heard via your human friend Jeramie that you are on the mend. We pray you return to us soon.", Beta's voice rang out, cheerfully. Then came the voice of her father, the overprotective one.  
"Come back, darling ! Papa misses you so !", he said, nearly weeping. She rolled her eyes. Her father was just as bad as a doting mother-in-law, but she loved him nevertheless.

Selenia had healed well from her injuries and was prepared to return home. She had felt as if she had been a burden to those who had tended her injuries, but Yolande and the others let her know she had been anything but that. She had admitted she hadn't been the best patient, but once she had known that the nurses and the rest of the staff were there to help her get better faster, she was able to trust them fully. She had become slightly teary-eyed when she realized it was time for her to return home, but she would return again. Or better yet, the Warriors could come to visit her for a change. With a little magic, anything was possible.

Epilogue

As soon as the Warriors said their farewells to Selenia, she returned to the Blessed City to partake in the summer harvest festival. The festival was lively, full of music, dancing and of course, plenty of food, drinks and sweet treats for all. Selenia received hugs from all of her court, and her father and brother wouldn't leave her side. She apologized for not being able to help them since she had been affected by the sudden insanity that had struck her so long ago.  
"Sister, don't worry about that. That's long since past. We're just pleased to have you back. Yet, it seems, someone else is happy to have you back as well.", Betameche said with a playful nudge to her side as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. She didn't see a note attached to the stunning arrangement of babyâ€™s breath, dandelions and small purple flowers. She knew who the flowers were from though, and smiled pleasantly.  
"You know something you're not telling, don't you ?", Betameche observed.   
"That I do, brother. You'll understand someday.", Selenia said, being quite cryptic. Betameche scratched his head and laughed.   
"Come on, these mud cakes aren't going to eat themselves.", Betameche said, pointing to the table where the desserts were located. There were a few left for them to devour.   
"Last one there is a rotten caterpillar egg !", Selenia said, arriving at the table first long before Betameche's stubby legs could catch up with her. He still wasn't certain what she had meant by what she said, but he shrugged it off. It was time to celebrate and enjoy what the gods, and soon Selenia's human best friends, had supplied for them.

Back at Kadic…

The students had returned to their every-day lives, homework and all. Only the Warriors had remembered what had come to pass, but they were relieved that the horror was over, at least for a while. After a long day of work finished, it was the weekend, and Emily had invited her friends for a co-ed sleepover. They were already having a fantastic time, and Sissi was curious what it would be like to be a Minimoy.   
"Do you ever think that we'll be able to go there…to the Blessed City and the Seven Lands ?", she questioned.   
"I think that would be amazing !", Odd agreed.   
"We'll have to wait 12 moons until we can. I have a transport, but I haven't tested it yet.", Jeramie said.   
"I helped you a bit with that, remember ?", Emily added.   
"Oh of course, I wouldn't want to take complete credit, Em. Sometimes I am baffled by your innovative nature.", he said, causing the little prodigy to blush.   
"I'd love to go tomorrow if we could.", Taelia said, lying on her back atop her sleeping bag.   
"It'll come sooner than you think.", Sam said wisely.   
"I'm beat you guys! I'm going to sleep. Don't worry, you won't wake me up.", Ulrich said. After having been Odd's roommate for years, Ulrich could sleep through anything.

While preparing for bed themselves, the friends had known what Samantha said was absolutely correct. Time flew by at a rate in which confused some, but with guidelines and the strong support of friends, family, and mentors, the Warriors retained a sense of stability.

To be concluded…

"Nice Day for a White Wedding". In the final chapter of the Worlds Colliding Saga, Malthazaard has repented of his past sins and is cured from his curse by the kiss of Princess Selenia. The two, having been secret lovers since the last battle that the Warriors were victors of, have decided to have a wedding. The Warriors are invited, and are magically teleported into the Minimoy's world through Jeramie's telescopic transport (that he happens to be testing for the first time !). Thus far, all seems to be going well in the Blessed City until XANA realizes he is alone again and no longer has the help of Malthazaard. Wanting revenge, he uses necromancy and commands the insects of the Minimoy's realm to destroy the wedding. But, not if the Warriors have anything to do or say about it.


End file.
